El cambio
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: A Romano le informan que su hermano se va a casar con España, años después Alemania conoce a Italia y se da cuenta de muchas cosas que no sabe ¿conocerá Alemania la verdad de su pasado? ¿Romano podrá evitar una boda? Alemania x Italia/ España x Lovino
1. Epílogo

Bueno, aquí traigo el primer fanfic del año jajaja. Lamento mucho utilizar el recurso de nuevo de las dos historias paralelas contadas al mismo tiempo, pero para narrar esta historia, era lo único que podía hacer. No sé cómo vais a reaccionar al encontraros a Alemania y a Italia por un lado y a España x Romano por otro, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

¡Ah! Y comentaros que he escrito exactamente lo que pasa en los capítulos uno y dos de Hetalia, cuando Alemania se encuentra a Italia en una caja de tomates, y cuando digo exactamente, digo EXACTAMENTE (me hizo tantísima ilusión ver a Alemania decir una cosa tan bonita de Italia…)

Bueno, me despido y muchos besos! :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**Alemania**

**1914**

**Suiza **

-¡No! –Me gritó de nuevo Suiza. –No quiero participar.

-¿Para qué quieres tener la fuerza militar más grande de Europa si luego no participas en las guerras? –Yo, ya me había exasperado. Llevábamos cuatro horas de reunión y ninguno de los dos sacábamos nada en claro. Este idiota de Suiza no quería ni oír hablar de la guerra por la estúpida razón de que yo era aliado de Austria, su mayor enemigo. He intentado convencerle de que ganaría muchas medallas, se volvería de oro, se quedaría si quisiera con las tierras de Francia o de Inglaterra e incluso, llegué ofrecerle parte de mis tierras si nos ayudaba, pero él era más obtuso de lo que parecía.

-¡No participaré, Alemania! Nunca me uniré a ese bastardo de Austria, ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-¡Ni siquiera tendrás que verle la cara! Simplemente déjanos tus tropas…

-¡No quiero! ¡No, no y más no! –Me señaló amenazadoramente con un trozo de queso-. Mis hombres no participarán en esta guerra absurda.

En eso sí que tenía razón.

Todo había empezado por el asesinato de Francisco Fernando, archiduque de Austria, por un extremista serbio de nombre impronunciable. Hasta ahí, sencillo, simplemente ajusticiaríamos al culpable y todo solucionado. No sé ni cómo se complicó la cosa, pero de repente, estaba organizando una guerra en la que se verían involucrados casi toda Europa. Así que, ahí estaba yo, organizando las tropas y buscando aliados a nuestra causa (que, sinceramente, no tengo muy claro cuál es.)

-¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión? –Pregunté, muy cansado.

-Sí, matar a Austria. –Me comentó Suiza con una sonrisa maligna.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. –Me levanté de la mesa.

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a matar a Austria? –Preguntó, con la voz cargada de emoción.

-Adiós, Suiza. –Cuatro horas eran demasiadas, ni siquiera tenía ganas de aguantar sus tonterías.

Salí de su Palacio, sin esperar que sus criados me abrieran la puerta de roble y me encontré en los hermosos jardines de Suiza, llenos de árboles frutales y césped, que se unían con un bosque que daba a la frontera de Italia.

No tenía ganas de volver a mi país, necesitaba aire puro y tiempo para pensar, así que empecé a caminar y caminé y caminé y caminé… hasta que me encontré con él.

ooooooo

Supuestamente, estoy en territorio del descendiente de Roma, pero es extraño. Crucé la frontera muy fácilmente con tan sólo un palo. Es la primera vez que cruzo una frontera con la holgura para comer Wurst. Y, además, en cuanto veo a un enemigo, desaparece precipitadamente, ¿acaso esto es un sueño? ¡No, no debo de bajar la guardia! Tratándose de él, seguramente está tramando algo.

De repente, en medio del camino, veo una caja de color oscura con la palabra tomates en japonés.

Me acerqué preguntándome por qué habría una caja de tomates en un lugar así. Le di con el palo, para ver si era una trampa.

-¡Wuah!

-¿Wuah? –La caja había saltado sola y dentro había una voz muy extraña.

-¡Hola, soy el hada de la caja de tomates! ¡Vine para que seamos amigos! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Quien quiera que estuviera dentro, se creería que yo era imbécil.

-¡Al parecer, hay alguien dentro…! –Intenté forcejear con la caja.

-¡No hay nadie dentro! –Gritó. –¡No lo abras!

La tapadera era muy pesada y además estaba atorada.

-¡Detente! ¿Tienes ganas de ver mis entrañas?

Encima, tenía la desfachatez de amenazarme.

-¡Muéstrate! –Al final, conseguí romperla.

De repente, un joven asustando aparece de la caja y empieza a gritar.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¡Yo no soy el hada de la caja de tomates! –Desde el suelo, le miré, muy sorprendido-. ¡Por favor, no me dispares! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no dispares! –Y siguió repitiendo-. ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Haré lo que sea!

El chico tendía unos veinte años, pero al verlo así de aterrorizado, parecía que tenía la mitad. Era muy delgado y tenía el cabello castaño, su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar y se quitaba las lágrimas con dos manos muy pequeñas.

-¡Además, soy casto! ¡Por más que me dispares, no sería para nada divertido! -¿Qué intenta conseguir diciéndome eso? –De verdad que lo siento ¡Yo soy un buen italiano! ¡Tengo parientes en Bayern…!* –Ay, Dios y ahora empezará a explicarme que tiene mujer e hijos de los que cuidar –Por eso, no me dispares.

-"¿Qué? ¿Él es mi enemigo? Escuché que era el descendiente de Roma, pero…" -Mi cabeza no lo podía admitir-. "En ninguno de los casos, no podría ser "esto" descendiente de Roma."

-¡Cómo hubiera querido comer una deliciosa pasta antes de morir! –Decía mientras lloraba sin cesar –¡PASTA PASTA PASTA!

Había que hacer que se callara de inmediato, así que le pregunté:

-¿Tú eres mi enemigo, descendiente de Roma?

-¿Eh? ¿Conocías al abuelo Roma? –De repente, cambió su súplica. –Yo soy su nieto. Me gusta la pizza, la pasta y soy muy simpático. Pensé que eras alguien temible, pero podemos hablar.

-"Alguien tan torpe? ¿En serio?"-No podía ser, era completamente imposible que este niñato sea el nieto del magnífico Roma, si no se parecían para nada. Pero entonces me di cuenta. –"¡Es verdad! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Se hace el inocente para buscar mi punto débil! ¡Qué astuto!"

El nieto de Roma, muy contento, me dice.

-Creo que podemos llegar a ser muy buenos ami…

No le dejé acabar, le pegué con mi palo en su cara.

-¡No me engañarás! –Grité mientras él chillaba de dolor.

"_**En este momento no me imaginaba cuánto cambiaría mi destino este encuentro."**_

*Frase hecha que utilizan a menudo los italianos cuando están a punto de ser asesinados.

**Romano**

**1493**

**Italia**

-"Odio a España." –Me repetí por millonésima vez ese día. Cogí otra flecha y volví a dar un paso para atrás. –"Le odio, le odio, ojalá se muriera…" –Cogí el arco y apunté. Segundos después, la flecha daba justamente en el blanco, como siempre-. "Algún día se morirá y yo bailaré sobre su tumba hasta que los gusanos se coman su cuerpo por completo. –Cogí otra flecha-. "Le odio." –Di otro paso para atrás-. "Lo mataré." –Apunté imaginándome que aquél árbol era la cabeza de España-. "No descansaré hasta verle muerto…"

-¡Señor Romano! –Me dijo Filipa, mi criada, mientras corría en mi dirección-. ¡Señor, ya están aquí! Le están esperando.

-¿Están aquí? ¿Los dos? –No podía presentarme ante ellos. Llevaba toda la mañana lanzando flechas y tenía la ropa sudada, mi cara estaba congestionada y apenas podía respirar-. ¡No puedo presentarme así ante ellos!

-Vaya por las cocinas, las doncellas le están esperando con un cambio de ropa, yo les entretendré. Su hermano no para de decir que quiere pasta.

-Que se aguante hasta que vaya. –No había remedio para mi hermano. Le entregué el carcaj con las flechas y corrí hasta la puerta de las cocinas.

Ellos no tenían que estar ahí. Si las cosas hubieran ido como siempre, en ese momento estaría paseando por el pueblo, hablando con el panadero y riéndome con la carnicera, después iría a mi castillo y organizaría lo poco que tenía que hacer, leería un poco, tiraría un par de flechas y después de cenar, me iría a mi cama.

Pero todo había cambiado. Por culpa del estúpido de España.

No podía haberse quedado quieto, tenía la mitad de Europa ¿qué más quería? Pero España siempre quería mucho más, sobre todo desde que tenía esos Reyes Católicos que menos católicos eran de todo. España se había vuelto extremadamente avaricioso y me vendió a los franceses a cambio de las islas Córcega y Cerdeña. ¡Me vendió! ¡A mí! ¡Como si fuera un objeto del que podía deshacerse con facilidad!

Los franceses ocuparon mi territorio, invadiéndolo todo con sus aires de superioridad y sus quesos pestosos. Además querían que aprendiéramos su estúpido idioma, pero si no había ser un genio para aprender un idioma tan idiota, sólo había que poner morritos y hablar como si fueras imbécil. Menos mal que al papa no le gustó nada que los franceses ocuparan su territorio y pidió ayuda a sus maravillosos Reyes Católicos (sí, aquellos mismos que le habían vendido) para que se deshicieran de esos príncipes de cuento a los que les hacía falta más de una buena mujer. Y yo volví a formar parte de los territorios que poseía España.

Fin del cuento ¿verdad? Pues no.

El otro día el Papa me envió una carta diciendo que debía hablar conmigo a cerca de mi hermano. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero debía darme prisa porque estaban esperándome en la Sala.

Cuando ya me aseé, las criadas me ayudaron a ponerme la camisa amarilla con demasiados adornos, los pantalones negros y las botas que me estaban muy ajustadas. Parecía idiota, pero no me podía presentar ante ellos con mi conjunto de pantalones azules desgastados y mi camisa rota. Normalmente, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos, estaba en mi propio castillo, así que nadie me decía qué hacer.

Llegué a la sala resoplando y me di cuenta de que ellos ya estaban almorzando sin mí. El Papa Alejandro VI incluso se había sentado en mi sitio y disfrutaba de mi ensalada de pasta como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Hermano! –Me saludó mi lloroso hermanito. Corrió hacia mí y empezó a llorar amargamente en mi hombro-. Menos mal que estás aquí. Por favor, hermano, no me obligues a hacerlo. No quiero, no quiero, por favor hermano…

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Pregunté asustado.

-Ten más respeto, Romano, y saluda a tu señor. –Me regañó Alejandro VI.

Me deshice suavemente de Feliciano y me arrodillé para besar el anillo de oro de San Pedro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué habéis venido tan rápido y por qué mi hermano está tan desconsolado, mi señor? –Pregunté tomando asiento al lado de él.

-Lo mejor que podía ocurrir… -Empezó a contarme antes de que mi hermano lo interrumpiera con sus sonidos lastimeros.

-¡Es horrible! No intentes engañarlo, estú…

-¡Feliciano! –Le grité. No podía permitir que le faltara el respeto al Santo Padre en el techo de mi casa y, además, estando él delante-. Perdónele, Padre.

-Lleva todo el camino diciendo cosas más horribles que esa, Romano. Por eso he acudido a ti. No podemos dejar que se presente así ante España.

-¿Ante España? –Pregunté muy confundido. Ahora sí que me había perdido por completo. Tenía ganas de gritar "¿se puede saber qué está ocurriendo?" pero debía controlarme-. ¿Podría contarme qué ocurre, Santidad?

-Ya sabes que de nuevo perteneces a la Corona de Aragón, Romano.

-Sí. –No quería hablar de eso. Prefería antes a España que a los franceses, pero tampoco mucho más.

-Pues, para que no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo lo que ha pasado. –"¿Quieres decir que para que no vuelvan a vendernos como si fuéramos animales de carga, viejo?" –Le he ofrecido a los Reyes Católicos a Veneciano para casarse con España.

En ese momento, Feliciano volvió a llorar, pero yo ya no le escuchaba, en realidad, no oía nada. ¿Mi hermano? ¿España? ¿Casados? ¿Pero qué cojones estaba diciendo este viejo idiota? Mi hermano no podía casarse con España. España era mi… Mi… Mi… Quiero decir, España era un monstruo, no podía desposarse con mi dulce e inocente hermanito.

-Pe… perdone la pregunta, Santidad. –Me empezaba a costar respirar de nuevo, agarré un tenedor de plata y lo escondí debajo de la mesa mientras ejercía fuerza sobre él y lo partía por la mitad, imaginándome que era el cuello de aquel viejo grasiento-. Pe… pero son dos hombres. Según las reglas de la Iglesia Católica, no se pueden casar.

-Son países. Las reglas de Dios no son las mismas para los mortales.

-¡No quiero! Por favor, no quiero casarme. ¡Sacro Imperio Romano sigue luchando y me está esperando! No puedo casarme con España.

-Te necesito para que le convenzas. –Me pidió el Papa-. Como comprenderás, no puedo recibir a España con su futuro marido en este estado.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? ¿Nada en absoluto? –Mi hermano estaba demasiado enamorado de ese tal Sacro Imperio Romano que llevaba luchando décadas, jamás aceptaría a otro que no fuera él.

-No, si queremos una alianza con España es el precio que debemos pagar. –El Papa se levantó de su asiento y yo con él, como mandaba el protocolo-. España llegará en dos días a la capital, así que tienes un día para hacer que Veneciano cambie de parecer.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no lo consigo? –Pregunté con amabilidad.

Mi señor me miró largamente y sonrió.

-Que se casarán igualmente, pero a ti te despojaré de tus tierras y pasarán a formar parte de tu hermano. Así que haz tu trabajo bien.

Y con esa amenaza, salió de nuevo y con su carruaje, se fue al Vaticano sin despedirse.

oooooooo

Feliciano llevaba todo el día llorando, estaba inconsolable. Intenté animarle con canciones, regalándole un óleo para que dibujara lo que quisiera, fuimos a ver una obra en el pueblo sobre las hazañas del abuelo Roma, pero nada surgía efecto y a mí se me rompía el alma verlo en ese estado.

Al final, bien entrada la noche, Feliciano fue a mi habitación en pijama. Se acostó conmigo, me abrazó y empezó a parar de llorar. Le acaricié el pelo mientras se tranquilizaba poco a poco y, un rato después, las lágrimas se le secaron de sus ojos.

-Es horrible. –Me dijo entre hipos-. Yo quiero a Sacro Imperio Romano, casadme con él.

-No puede ser, Veneciano. Lo siento mucho.

-Pero… pero… -Feliciano ahogó un sollozo-. Es muy cruel.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo.

-No lo haré, jamás, jamás, jamás… -Empezó a negar con la cabeza-. Quiero a Sacro Imperio Romano. –Me repitió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir esta injusticia? –Me miró con esos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar-. Es como si a ti te casaran con Francia.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda. Espero que a nadie se le ocurra hacer semejante estupidez. Le cortaría la cabeza al rubio antes de que pudiera decir "sí, quiero." Espero que a Veneciano no se lo ocurriera lo mismo que a mí. Imposible. Era demasiado dulce y adorable para pensar cosas sangrientas con respecto a España.

-Si en realidad, España no es tan malo. –Le dije-. Me defendió contra los turcos ¿te lo dije?

-Sí, me lo dijiste.

-Además, por más que intentes hacerle enfadar, él no se enoja nunca. Imagínate, ni siquiera se enfadó conmigo después de haber roto tantos platos en su Palacio.

-¿No?

-No. –Sonreí-. Siempre está haciendo regalos a todo el mundo, le encanta jugar con su toro y siempre tiene una nueva anécdota que contar por casi cualquier cosa. Le gustan las estrellas, los libros y la música.

-¿Le gusta la pasta también?

-También. Y en las fiestas, siempre te invita a bailar y deja que bebas champán de su copa.

-¿Le gusta dibujar? –Me preguntó, algo más animado.

-No, eso no se le da muy bien.

-¿Ves? ¡No es Sacro Imperio Romano! A él le gusta dibujar, los gatitos, y las flores.

-A España también le gustan las flores…

-¡No es Sacro Imperio Romano! –Me repitió, comenzando a llorar otra vez.

Le abracé de nuevo. España lo iba a pasar muy mal si ve que mi hermano llora a cada momento.

-Hermano. –Susurré. No podía hacer nada por calmarle, eso estaba muy claro. Pero debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para evitar ese matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos sería feliz con el otro y jamás podrían llegar a amarse.

-"España no puede amar a nadie…" –Recordé con dolor. Y si no se amaban ¿qué más daba? Era un matrimonio concertado, nunca había amor por medio.

-Si pudiera hacer algo… -Miré al cuadro que adornaba mi habitación. Siempre que me despertaba, miraba ese cuadro y sonreía. Aparecíamos los dos de niños, dándonos la mano u sonriendo como bobos en un campo lleno de flores blancas.

-"¿Para quién es este cuadro?" –Preguntó el artista.

-"Para Lovino." –Dijo Austria que en ese momento estaba con nosotros.

-"¿Y quién de los dos es Lovino?"

¿Y quién de los dos es Lovino?

¿Y quién de los dos es Lovino?

¿Y quién de los dos es…?

-¡Feliciano! –Le grité apartándome con fuerza-. ¡Ya sé, ya sé qué podemos hacer!

-¿Lovino? –Le arrastré hasta un espejo. Teníamos la cara parecida, la misma altura. Era perfecto.

-Está todo muy claro.

Ambos debíamos de ir a Roma, debía presentarme ante el Papa y disculparme y después, cuando viniera España…

-Me haré pasar por ti. –Y le sonreí tontamente, como sólo mi hermano sabía hacer.


	2. Primeros contactos

Siempre se me olvida presentarme primero jajaja soy A-chan y, os presento el segundo capítulo de "El cambio." Espero haber hecho bien a Romano imitando a Feliciano, (cómo hacer que un tsundere se haga el chico más dulce del mundo? Ahí está cuestión) He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero comentadme en reviews, a ver si puedo mejorar :)

Bueno, me despido y muchos besos! :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**Alemania**

**Alemania**

**1914**

_Sangre, por todas partes. Y gritos, unas voces lo llamaban y otras eran alaridos de dolor. Debía hacer algo, tenía que acabar con toda esa locura. Llevaba demasiado tiempo así._

_-"Sólo quiero volver a casa…" –Pensé cuando me desmayé._

-… ¿Alemania? –Era una voz muy lejana, pero muy dulce.-. Despierta, despierta ¡tengo hambre!

Gruñí. No quería volverme a encontrar su cara otra vez.

-Déjame en paz. Eres mi prisionero ¿recuerdas? –Me recosté en la parte trasera de mi coche blindado, dispuesto a echar otra cabezada, pero aquel idiota insolente no me dejaba.

Sin duda, el traerle conmigo, había sido el peor error de mi vida.

oooooooo

-Yo soy Italia. Italia Veneciano. –Me informó cuando ya acabó de aullar de dolor.

Aún no me fiaba de él. El nieto de Roma no podía ser tan débil.

-A… Alemania. –Lo mínimo que podía hacer era presentarme, así era como debía actuar un soldado.

Se quedó un buen rato mirándome fijamente, ladeó la cabeza con un gesto bastante idiota y siguió mirándome y mirándome…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Te… te pareces… -Italia parecía muy confundido-. No puede ser, él murió…

-¿Quién?

-¡Sacro Imperio Romano! Eres igualito a él… ¿eres su hermano pequeño? ¿un primo lejano? –Italia estaba muy alterado.

-No tengo familia. –Mi familia eran mis soldados, mis generales y mis únicas amigas eran las armas. ¿Para qué pedir más?- No sé de quién me hablas. No conozco a nadie que se llame así.

-Pe… pero… pero.

-Será mejor que me vaya, debo volver a Alemania. Tengo una guerra que combatir. Hasta luego. –Me giré y empecé a deshacer el camino hasta Suiza.

Italia no se lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Llévame contigo! –Se pegó a mi pierna como una lapa-. Per favore, per favore, per favore…

-¡Suéltame! –Este niño era realmente muy molesto.

-¡Puedo ayudarte en tu guerra!

-¿De veras?

-¡Sí! Sé preparar pasta muy rica y puedo correr más rápido que ninguno cuando empieza la batalla. –Sí pero ¿en qué dirección? Eso sí que no me lo dijo.

Llevaba suplicándome lo que me parecieron horas hasta que al final me rendí.

-Está bien, pero serás mi prisionero.

-¡Yuju! –Italia en ese momento me abrazó y, contra mi voluntad, pensé que este chico era muy tierno.

Pero ahora no me lo parecía en absoluto.

-Llevamos dos horas de viaje, tranquilízate.

-¡Me pican las muñecas por culpa de los grilletes! –Italia empezó a sollozar otra vez-. Alemania, eres malo.

-Mucho. -¿Por qué no se callaba de una vez?

-¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Mira, una vaca! –Gritaba de vez en cuando.

-Sí, sí…

-¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Mira, un pastor! Mira sus ovejitas, son tan lindas…

A mí se me escapó una sonrisa. No podía con este chico.

-¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Mira qué montaña tan alta…!

Llevaba una hora así, ¿es que era una especie de juego? ¿"a ver cuánto tiempo dura Alemania sin enfadarse"? Vimos otro pastor, un perro abandonado, un granjero, seis muchachas, un árbol quemado, tres montañas más… antes de que explotara.

-¡Alemania, Alemania…!

-¡¿Qué, qué, qué?

-¿De verdad vamos a ver a Austria? –Italia sonrió burlonamente-. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, quiero contarle muchas cosas.

-Sí. –Aquel chico era un caso aparte-. No sé si vendrá en tres o cuatro días a la mansión, pero ten por seguro que vendrá.

-¡Me alegro mucho de haberme encontrado con Alemania! –Italia se abrazó a mi brazo y, rápidamente se durmió.

Verlo así, tan lindo, me arrancó otra sonrisa de la cara. Sinceramente, no sabía que podía sonreír con tanta facilidad, pero Italia hacía que todo fuera un poco más sencillo.

oooooooo

A penas un día y medio después de su llegada, Italia ya se había hecho con todo el servicio. Mi mayordomo, mis tres criadas, las dos cocineras y la lavandera lo adoraban como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado que había sido recogido por mí. Le hacían regalos, le consentían todos sus caprichos, e incluso salían a pasear juntos.

Por mi parte, lo único que podía hacer era aguantar como podía la situación y concentrarme en mis deberes. Tenía muchas cosas por solucionar…

Pero al menos Italia siempre estaba conmigo en las comidas, normalmente me contaba lo que tenía pensado hacer ese día, de su familia, de su pasado o de los sueños que tenía.

-Erika dice que nunca sales de la mansión. –Me comentó un día.

-¿Quién es Erika?

-La cocinera. –Italia me miró, muy sorprendido-. ¿No te sabes los nombres de tus criados?

-Me hacen la comida, recados, y me lavan la ropa. No necesito más. –Le comenté mirándole por encima del periódico. Por lo que se veía, las cosas estaban muy mal en Inglaterra.

-Eso es muy cruel, Alemania.

-Calla y termina el desayuno, que se te va a enfriar. –La verdad, Italia no parecía un prisionero en absoluto, dormía en una de mis habitaciones, vestía las mejores ropas, comía conmigo e iba a donde le daba la gana. Muchas veces tenía que preguntarme ¿para qué me iba a servir? Y me sorprendía a mí mismo dándome cuenta de que Italia no servía absolutamente para nada, y aún así, seguía en mi mansión.

Italia se levantó de la mesa y me cogió de un brazo.

-Vámonos. –Cogió mi abrigo y me empujo hasta la salida de la mansión.

-Oye, oye, oye ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Erika me ha dicho que necesita carne de cerdo para la cena.

-Que se ocupe ella. –Le dije intentando entrar a mi mansión de nuevo, pero Italia me detuvo con una mirada.

-Alemania, un país también debe preocuparse por su gente. Seguro que no ves a tu pueblo desde hace años…

-Lo veo todos los años, en el día nacional de Alemania.

-No es suficiente y menos aún que se acerca una guerra. –Se puso delante de mí, mirándome fijamente, con una mirada un tanto turbadora-. Los hombres de tu país van a morir por ti, sus hijos se van a quedar huérfanos y sus mujeres derramarán miles de lágrimas por su pérdida. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer tú es agradecerles lo que están dispuestos a soportar.

Muy pocas veces a lo largo de mi vida, me había quedado sin palabras, siempre había sabido qué decir en el momento exacto, en el momento preciso que debía hablar.

Pero ahora, ni siquiera podía emitir un sonido.

-De… de acuerdo.

Italia sonrió.

-¡Sí! Ya lo verás, Alemania, será muy divertido.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando el chico me robó el corazón, pero aún no me había dado cuenta de ello.

**Romano**

**Italia**

**1493**

-No, así no. –Me indicó Feliciano, mientras Giacoma me lavaba el pelo-. Es más como un Ve~.

-Ve~. –Repetí yo. No había manera, seguía pareciendo como si estuviera mandando a alguien que fuera a algún sitio-. ¡No puedo!

-Sí puedes. Sólo tienes que relajarte, estás muy tenso.

¿Y cómo cojones no iba a estar tenso? En unas horas debía estar en los Estados Pontificios de Roma, simulando ser mi descerebrado hermano. Tenía que convencer al Papa, a todo el Estado y a España y mantener esa situación a saber cuánto tiempo hasta la boda.

-"Entonces se armará una buena, pero no podrán hacer nada." –Después de todo, la Ley Católica impedía disolver un matrimonio.

-Ve~, ve~, ve~ pero ¿qué cojones significa eso, Veneciano?

-Ni idea. Lo digo cuando estoy muy aburrido. –Sonrió y siguió repitiendo-. Ve~, ve~.

-Sí, sí, ya lo he captado. –Únicamente tenía que hacer el imbécil y ya está.

-Creo que esto está listo, señor. –Saqué mi cabeza de la palangana y me puse delante de un espejo. Giacoma había hecho un trabajo estupendo, había dejado mi pelo exactamente con el mismo color que el de mi hermano echando en mi cabeza a saber cuántas cosas y frotando durante una hora.

-Grazie mille, Giacoma. –Le indiqué que se fuera. Giacoma tenía las manos rojas y muy doloridas por el esfuerzo, pero parecía contenta.

-Prego… Fortuna con il vostro amato. –Dijo al salir de la estancia.

¿Suerte con mi amado? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Con delicadeza cogí mi pelo rizado y lo enrollé hasta que quedara aplastado y le puse una crema que me había dado Giacoma para que no se moviera de ahí. Luego me puse un pelo de caballo que había rizado previamente y lo puse en el lado opuesto de mi cara.

-¿No estás molesto? –Me preguntó mi hermano preocupado.

-Un poco, pero es soportable.

-Sí tú lo dices, a mí no me gustaría que me aplastaran mi zona erógena. –Comentó él acariciándosela con el índice y el pulgar-. Ahora camina como yo.

-¿También tengo que practicar el paso?

-Sí, ah y tienes que emocionarte por casi cualquier cosa.

-De ac… -Pero él no había acabado.

-Y tienes que hablar con todos en el pueblo, sobre todo con las chicas lindas.

-Eso ya lo…

-¡Y cuando no estén hablando contigo, tienes que fingir que no escuchas!

-¿Finges? –Pregunté con sarcasmo.

-A veces, otras pienso en mis cosas. –Admitió él-. De verdad, Romano, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que vas a hacer por mí. Eres el mejor hermano que podía tener.

-Ya, ya… -Dije, intentando imitar su paso, las manos en los bolsillos y los pasos cortos y lentos.

-¡Pero es que te vas a casar! -¿Cree que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle? –Y con tu mayor enemigo, sólo por mí. ¿No te da algo de miedo?

-Tampoco es que España sea mi enemigo…

-Pero… le odias. Te he oído miles de veces cómo maldecías su nombre una y otra vez y ahora estás dispuesto a casarte con él…

Italia tenía razón. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi cabeza? ¿Por qué me hacía tanta ilusión verle de nuevo, ir juntos a la Iglesia y tomarlo como esposo?

Por un momento me lo imaginé. Yo yendo al altar con un traje blanco y él esperándome con sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad, su mano tendida ante mí y una sonrisa que podía iluminar el mundo entero.

Borré esos pensamientos. Eso no iba a pasar. España iba a casarse con alguien que apenas conocía, así que no tendría ningún motivo para mostrarse feliz.

-¿Romano?

Le abracé para que no se preocupara.

-Supongo que te quiero más a ti de lo que le odio a él. –Susurré, intentando que el abrazo me reconfortara a mí también.

Salimos hacia Roma cuando el Sol empezaba a ocultarse. Yo llevaba las ropas de Veneciano, camisa blanca con unas puñetas doradas, unos pantalones muy ajustados y zapatos de un color negro brillante.

Él, por su parte…

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? –Pregunté alarmado al verle con un traje de sirvienta limpio. Incluso llevaba el pañuelo y todo en la cabeza. Y… lo peor de todo ¡FALDA! –Cámbiate ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? –Me miró haciendo un puchero-. Pensé que sería divertido, además, a nadie se le ocurriría que yo soy tu doncella personal. Nadie se fijará en mí.

-¿Te crees que esto es un juego? Estamos poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas. Nadie puede saber qué sucederá si nos descubren, a lo mejor acabamos colgados de un árbol, ahogados o peor, encarcelados sin pasta. –Estaba siendo muy extremista, pero debía serlo si quería que Feliciano me tomara en serio.

-¿SIN PASTA? –Italia parecía horrorizado-. ¡No pueden ser tan crueles!

-¡Señor! –Me dijo el cochero desde lo alto-. Debemos salir ya o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-De acuerdo. –Me pasé la mano por el pelo, intentando no rozar mi zona erógena. –Sube al carruaje, serás mi criada.

-¡Vale! –Parecía que se le hubiera pasado totalmente el disgusto anterior.

Tras un viaje que se me hizo muy corto (incluso soportando el juego de Veneciano de ¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¡Mira un… "introduzca lo que acaba de ver aquí" que me sacaba de mis casillas) llegamos a Roma cuando la luna creciente ya surcaba los cielos con su resplandor. Por desgracia, las calles no estaban muy concurridas así que llegamos a los Estados Pontificios antes de lo que me hubiera gustado.

El Papa Alejandro VI me estaba esperando en la misma entrada de su palacio, parecía bastante nervioso. Un Guarda Suizo, con su ridículo traje multicolor que según las leyendas había sido diseñado por Miguel Ángel (como si Miguel Ángel hubiera diseñado algo tan horroroso), me ayudó a bajar y no se separó de mi lado hasta que subí todos los escalones y me puse de rodillas ante mi Papa. Le besé el anillo.

-Os suplico mil perdones por mi comportamiento, Padre. –Estaba muy orgulloso de mí mismo, la voz me salía exactamente igual que la de Veneciano-. Estaba nervioso por mi futuro matrimonio y sin duda, los nervios me traicionaron.

-Os perdono, Hijo mío. Levántate. –Con miedo, hice lo que mi señor me pedía. Me miró largamente. Era el momento de la verdad ¿había conseguido engañar al descendiente de San Pedro-. Pasad, España os está esperando.

Parece ser que sí.

Un miedo atroz me entró. No podía ver a España, no después de tanto tiempo. Cuando me dejó para volver a su reino, apenas era un niño, si acaso un adolescente con mucha rabia contenida, y aunque me dé vergüenza admitirlo, lloroso por su partida.

-"No es posible que me reconozca. Ahora soy mayor, no me parezco en nada al niño que una vez fui. No va a pasar nada, todo va a ir bien…" –Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entré a la estancia del papado, excesivamente iluminada por velas, demasiada comida adornaba la mesa y con cuadros de distintas zonas de Italia adornando por todos sitios.

Pero yo no veía nada de eso.

Mis ojos sólo podían observar a mi jefe España, que miraba el fuego de la chimenea absorto en sus pensamientos. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo igual de alto, igual de esbelto, sus ojos seguían siendo de un verde muy oscuro que parecía atravesar mi alma con una mirada, su pelo permanecía igual de negro y despeinado como siempre.

Y su sonrisa estaba intacta.

-Permíteme presentar a Italia Veneciano, nieto de Roma y poseedor de estas tierras.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti. –España se acercó a mí muy contento-. Estaba deseando conocerte, Veneciano.

-Yo… también estaba deseando conocerle, jef… -Me aclaré la garganta. Con su presencia, mi cerebro parecía embotado, trabajando más lento de lo normal-. Encantado de conocerle, señor España.

-Llámame Antonio ¿nos vamos a casar, no? –Mi corazón se paralizó. En ningún momento que estuve en su casa pronuncié su nombre, no podía pedirme que lo dijera ahora.

-"Idiota ¿en qué estás pensando? No te lo está pidiendo a ti, se lo está pidiendo a Veneciano." –Recordé con tristeza. –"Así que concéntrate."

-Por ahora no… no sé si puedo llamarle por su nombre. Acabo de conocerle.

Tranquilo, Romano, vas bien, vas muy bien.

-Si quieres, por mí vale. –Pero ahí no acabó la cosa. Al momento España me ofreció caballerosamente su brazo para acompañarme hasta la mesa. Intenté no temblar cuando se la cogí, pero interiormente me estremecí al notar el calor de España en mi mano.

España me ofreció asiento con un gesto muy galante y acto seguido, se sentó a mi lado.

Era imposible, el rubor ya me había subido a la cara y no se iba a borrar si estaba España a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-Bendeciré la mesa. –Indicó Alejandro VI, pero yo no podía concentrarme. Chapurreé unas palabras en latín e intenté dar mi mejor esfuerzo para controlar mi corazón que latía desbocado en mi pecho.

Cuando empezamos a comer, Alejandro comenzó una "interesantísima" conversación con el jefe España acerca de la agricultura que había en la nación. Después pasaron a hablar de la ganadería y posteriormente, de la pesca. Seguí al pie de la letra el consejo de mi hermano sobre "pensar en tus cosas cuando en la conversación no estabas incluido."

Saboreé mi ternera asada mientas oía embelesado a España hablando de los Reyes Católicos. Tenía una voz embriagadora y no pude evitar beberme cada una de sus palabras.

-¿La princesa Juana? –Preguntó cuando el Papa quiso saber sobre ella-. No quiero hablar la verdad. No parece estar… digamos, con los pies en la tierra, Santidad. Prefiero no hablar de ella.

Recordé que había visto a la princesa una única vez, cuando era una niña de cuatro o cinco años. Jugaba siempre sola y a veces le daban locuras como tirarse a un lago en pleno invierno o ir corriendo detrás de algo que sólo ella veía.

Me dio mucho miedo.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos a dormir ya. Es muy tarde. –El Papa indicó que ya nos podíamos levantar-. Stefan os acompañará a vuestras habitaciones.

Un Guarda Suizo (¿el mismo de antes? No sé, todos me parecen iguales, rubios, altos y con cara de querer estamparte la cara) surgió de la nada y, sin hablar, nos acompañó al subir las altas escaleras de mármol blanco hasta un largo pasillo lleno de retratos y más retratos.

-¿Le veré mañana, señor Veneciano? –Me preguntó España ante la incomodidad del silencio que nos rodeaba.

-S… sí, claro je… Señor España.

-Quiero ver la ciudad cuanto antes. Llevo mucho tiempo sin visitar Roma. ¿Me acompañaría?

-No sé… estoy algo cansado del viaje. –Había sido menos de tres horas, pero no quería pasar tiempo a solas con España.

-No me haga suplicar, Veneciano. –Me miró con los ojos llenos de una tristeza que me conmovió, a pesar de que sabía que estaba fingiendo-. Quiero ver la ciudad, quiero conocer a tu gente, quiero sentir Roma en mi propia piel. Y quiero que tú… es decir, usted me lo enseñe. ¿Me hará ese favor?

-Esta es habitación Veneciano. –El Guarda Suizo no llevaría mucho tiempo en Italia, apenas podía pronunciar bien.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que acceda, Veneciano.

-De acuerdo. Mañana por la mañana le enseñaré la ciudad.

Con una sonrisa, España cogió mi mano y me la besó con un gesto muy galante. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue hasta su habitación dando saltos de alegría.

-"¿Cómo voy a salir de este lío?"

No podía presentarle a las personas de Roma ¡ni yo mismo las conocía! Y apenas había estado en la ciudad un par de veces y ambas habían sido para comer en un parque que le gustaba a Feliciano.

Estaba en problemas.


	3. Primera cita

Pufff, este ha sido jodido. Entre buscar un ajedrecista alemán de la época, contrastar los monumentos de Roma que estaban construidos en el siglo XV me ha costado lo mío, pero creo que lo he conseguido. Por cierto, lo de Santa María de Cosmedín lo he sacado del libro "El último Catón" de Matilde Asensi (uno de mis libros favoritos y que os recomiendo.)

Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews, de verdad, me hacen mucha ilusión

Muchos besos y gracias por los que me estáis siguiendo :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**Alemania**

**Alemania**

**1914**

A pesar de que estábamos a mitad de Julio, era una mañana muy fría, con nubes grises en el cielo que tapaban todo el cielo, amenazándonos con lluvia. Bueno, no podía hacer nada, después de todo estábamos en Berlín.

Acepté con amabilidad el abrigo que me tendía el chico italiano, nos montamos en el coche y en menos de quince minutos, estábamos en la capital.

-Aparca. –Me indicó Veneciano.

-No me he adentrado mucho en la capital. Si aparco aquí, tendremos que hacer todo el recorrido andando. –Refunfuñé yo de mala manera.

-Esa es la idea ¿no? ¡Mira, una chica linda! –Veneciano sacó la cabeza por la ventana-. Ciao, bella! Comme stai?

-¡Italia! –Le grité empujándole dentro del coche-. ¿Qué crees que haces? Eso es muy peligroso.

-Jo, Alemania. No sabes tratar a las mujeres.

-No es que no sepa tratar a las mujeres, es que te ibas a hacer daño. –Le dije aparcando bajo un árbol para ir andando hasta el centro de la ciudad.

-Ya, ya claro. A ver, enséñame tus técnicas. –Me señaló a una muchacha que estaba barriendo el portal de su casa-. Con esa misma.

-No te voy a demost… -Pero Veneciano ya se había ido hacia ella, arrastrándome con él.

-Dile algo bonito, venga… -Y me dejó ahí plantado, frente a ella. Yo no sabía qué hacer ¿qué se supone que debería de decir? ¿Algo bonito? ¿Qué, qué, qué?

-Gu...t…en M… m…or…gen. –Susurré, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

La muchacha me miró con desconfianza. Cogió su escoba y entró a su casa, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Eso ha estado… no ha estado mal… –Decía dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-No se me da bien hablar con las mujeres. –Confesé completamente hundido.

-¡Vamos hombre! ¿Por qué no? Si eres guapo, alto rubio, con los ojos azules, estás bastante fuerte ¿por qué no iba a dársete bien hablar con las mujeres? ¡Y tienes mucha conversación! Puedes hablar de lo lindas que son, lo bien que le queda el vestido, preguntarle por su familia, sus hermanos, sus abuelos…

Así estuvo un buen rato, hablando sin parar sobre los temas que podía utilizar con las mujeres y de lo bueno, honesto y amable que soy.

-¡Es que podrías conquistar a cualquier mujer! –Añadió él con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

Después, Italia Veneciano me hizo varias demostraciones de cómo conquistaba a las mujeres únicamente con sus dulces palabras. La verdad es que tenía talento natural para conquistar a cualquiera, Veneciano tenía don de gentes. Hablaba tanto con un par de niños alemanes, como una anciana que no podía andar con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Intentó que yo hablara con un par de muchachas, hijas de la carnicera, pero con exactamente el mismo resultado que con la chica de antes.

-¡Esto es imposible! –Gritó un hombre a nuestra derecha, cuando ya volvíamos al coche andando. Estaba jugando con un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años, que fumaba una pipa sin parar.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Nadie puede ganarme.

-Espera, espera… que a lo mejor puedo salir de ésta.

-No puedes. –Repitió el hombre de la pipa.

-Yo creo que sí. –Dije yo, tras echarle un vistazo a la partida. Miré al hombre gordo de la pipa-. Cinco movimientos, seis si eres listo, puedo ganarte.

-Nadie se puede enfrentar a Jaques Mieses. –Murmuró una mujer detrás de nosotros-. Es uno de los más grandes.

-Si tan listo crees que eres, venga, siéntate. –Jaques me ofreció la silla de su contrincante, que se había resignado y se había apartado. Yo no me iba a dejarme intimidar por ese ajedrecista judío, así que me senté-. Te toca.

No hacía falta que me lo dijera dos veces.

Moví un peón.

Él comió mi peón con su torre.

Jugué con mi caballo.

Movió el alfil para defender al rey.

Para entonces ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, ya sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero la verdad es que defendió bastante bien el juego y le gané en diez jugadas.

-Schashmatt. –Le dije con una sonrisa y haciendo caer a su rey-. Tú puedes ser el mejor ajedrecista del mundo, pero en un juego de guerra, yo siempre ganaré.

-¡Alemania! –Gritó Veneciano, abrazándome por la espalda-. ¡Eres el mejor, eres el mejor!

Me besó en la mejilla y no recuerdo que jamás me hubiera sentido tan bien como en ese momento.

oooooooo

-¡Señor! –Me dijo Richard, ayudándome a bajar del auto-. Ya está aquí. Le está esperando en su despacho.

-Dale esto a Erika, Veneciano. –Le indiqué, dándole las bolsas con la carne-. Tengo que encontrarme con Austria. Luego podrás venir.

-De acuerdo, no tardaré mucho, Ludwing.

Veneciano llevaba llamándome por mi nombre humano toda la vuelta a casa. Y no sé por qué, eso me hacía realmente muy feliz.

Pero Austria rápidamente me quitó la felicidad de un plumazo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –Preguntó, nada más verme.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Italia como aliado? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Austria estaba que trinaba, jamás lo había visto tan alterado.

-No es mi aliado, es mi prisionero.

-A un prisionero no se le lleva a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Alemania, es un inútil, un inútil y un incompetente. Y no lo quiero en mi guerra.

**Romano**

**Italia**

**1493**

Estuve dando vueltas por mi habitación durante horas, intranquilo y con un ataque de nervios que me provocaba un dolor extremo en la cabeza.

Menos mal que Feliciano apareció casi de madrugada por la puerta de servicio y me preguntó qué tal me había ido.

-¿Que cómo me ha ido? Estupendo, sí la cena fue fantásticamente aburrida. Gracias al cielo, él no se acuerda de mí y el Papa no se ha dado cuenta del engaño.

-¿Entonces?

-España quiere que le enseñe la ciudad mañana por la mañana. –Me senté en mi cama con las manos temblando de miedo-. ¿Qué hago, Feliciano? No puedo enseñarle una ciudad que ni siquiera conozco.

-Ve~, tranquilo hermanito, que te vas a morir por el estrés. –Se arrodilló frente a mí y me cogió la mano-. ¿Para qué crees que estoy yo aquí? Yo te ayudaré.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a llevar a Roma a estas horas a hacerme un visita guiada? –Añadí con sarcasmo.

-¿No sabías que se me da muy bien dibujar? –Fue hasta el escritorio y cogió una hoja en blanco y una pluma-. Muy bien, esto es el Vaticano. Lo primero que tienes que hacer…

Y así fue cómo aprendí a orientarme en un mapa, bonita historia ¿verdad?

Entré a la sala donde habíamos cenado la noche anterior, y me la encontré completamente iluminada por el Sol que entraba por las ventanas de tres metros de alto, dejando vislumbrar una maravillosa vista del castillo de Sant Angelo. Un desayuno frugal compuesto por leche de cabra, queso y diversas frutas de colores vivos que adornaban la mesa del Santo Padre.

Pero yo no probé tranquilamente ninguna de esas exquisiteces, España me cogió el brazo y me llenó la boca con una manzana.

-Lo siento, Padre. –Se disculpó España-. Quiero ver Roma hoy y el señor Veneciano se ha ofrecido para enseñarme la ciudad.

-Está bien, está bien. Después de todo tenéis que conoceros. –Había esperado que el Papa se escandalizara ante la propuesta de España, pero al ver su respuesta, fui yo quien me escandalicé ¿de verdad que me iba a dejar solo con aquel bastardo de ojos verdes?

No, no podía ser. Era indecoroso e inapropiado y, además ¡yo no quería estar solo con él!

-Mi señor. –Articulé cuando pude tragar el trozo de manzana sin morir en el intento-. No veo apropiado que dos prometidos salgan a la ciudad sin supervisión. Me quedaría más tranquilo si envía alguno de sus Guardas con nosotros.

-Tiene razón, Veneciano. No puedo dejar que salgáis solos a la ciudad.

-¡Estaremos bien, se lo prometo, Padre! –Refunfuñó España.

-No se hable más. Ottavio, por favor, acompaña a los señores por su paseo por Roma. No te separes de ellos ni un segundo.

El Guarda Suizo (que por cierto, era exactamente igual al que nos había acompañado a nuestras habitaciones) asintió y con una reverencia, salimos los tres a la plaza de San Pedro en donde nos esperaba su querido toro del que no se separaba ni un segundo.

-¡Ey, le gustas! –Dijo al ver que el toro se acercaba a mí y empezaba a olerme y a lamerme por todos lados ¿será posible que iba a ser descubierto por un animal?- Bueno ¿a dónde vamos?

A ver, Romano, haz memoria, piensa, piensa…

-Vamos al castillo de Sant Angelo. –Era lo que tenía más cerca.

Asintió y, de nuevo, ofreció su brazo para llevarme agarrado, pero yo lo rechacé como buenamente pude. Quería tener la cabeza despejada.

El Castillo de Sant Angelo era una fortaleza hecha de piedra y cerca del río, donde los Papas debían de resguardarse en caso de asedio a la ciudad. Estaba conectado a la ciudad del Vaticano por el llamado "Passetto" y sólo los Santos Padres sabían cómo llegar a través del Passetto.

Después fuimos a la Fontana di Trevi, de mármol blanco y piedra, que curiosamente se situaba en una intersección de tres calles y que era la que suministraba agua a la ciudad de Roma.

Luego, pasamos por el Panteón y a España le encantó verse dentro del templo y mirar maravillado la cúpula que terminaba en un agujero de nueve metros de diámetro. Me preguntó unas veinte veces cómo se quedaba en pie si tenía un agujero tan grande, pero yo no supe contestarle ninguna de ellas. Se paseó por todas las tumbas y leyó las inscripciones de todas ellas a pesar de que estaban en latín antiguo.

Ya era bastante tarde así que comimos en una taberna que me recomendó Feliciano donde, según él "tenían las mejor pasta del mundo." A pesar de sus recomendaciones, compartimos una pizza con mucho queso y pudimos hablar tranquilamente. Tenía que contenerme cada vez que quería hacer un comentario sarcástico y tuve que morderme la lengua muchas veces para no llamarle Jefe España, pero fue una comida muy agradable y España estuvo excesivamente encantador conmigo.

-"Conmigo no, con Veneciano." –Me recordé de nuevo.

-Va tutto bene, signori? –Preguntó el dueño del establecimiento la tercera vez que se acercó.

-Si, grazie mille, Rodolfo. –Mi hermano me había dicho cómo se llamaba el pesado del tabernero, además me había confundido con él, así que no estaba de más que utilizara su nombre.

Pero había otro que también era bastante pesado. El Guarda Suizo no nos dejaba ni siquiera que nos habláramos con libertad, nos perseguía y escuchaba cada palabra que estábamos diciendo. Estaba deseando librarme de él.

-El cielo se ha nublado. –Nos advirtió él-. Será mejor que volvamos al Vaticano.

-Sólo quiero enseñarle una cosa más al señor España y muy pronto nos marcharemos.

-¿Qué me queda por ver? –Preguntó, curioso.

-No es nada. Sé que es usted muy religioso y quería enseñarle la iglesia más bella de toda Roma "Santa María de Cosmedín."

En realidad, no es que fuera la más bella, pero hice un juego de palabras que únicamente yo conocía. Cosmedín viene de la raíz griega "bella, hermosa" así que, en realidad, no había mentido en ningún caso.

Lamentablemente no pudimos ver la Iglesia más hermosa de Roma, el Guarda Suizo había tenido razón. Fue una de las peores lluvias que conocí en mi vida, me empapé en menos de dos latidos y España y yo tuvimos que resguardarnos bajo el tenderete de una joyería.

-¿Y Ottavio? –Gritó España para que le pudiera oír a pesar de los relámpagos que surcaban los cielos en esos momentos.

-¿Quién?

-¡El Guarda!

-¡No lo sé! –Había estado detrás de mí hasta hacía unos momentos. No sabía dónde se había metido. La temperatura había bajado en picado y en esos momentos hacía mucho frío. Empecé a tiritar.

-¿Tienes frío? –Me preguntó él, acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡No! –Grité y me aparté de él la mayor distancia posible. Pero en seguida empecé a temblar con violencia y hubo un momento en el que ya no podía controlar mis espasmos, así que, contra mi voluntad, dejé que me abrazara. Aspiré con fuerza su dulce olor y dejé me meciera suavemente entre sus brazos.

Jamás me había sentido tan relajado, era como llegar al cielo abrazado a un ángel.

-España… -Susurré. En ese momento, quise decírselo con toda mi alma. Quería decirle que yo era en realidad su subordinado Romano, a quien había abandonado para servir a sus adorados Reyes, quien había vendido a los franceses, de quien se había olvidado hacía tanto tiempo…

-Creo que ya nos podemos llamar por nuestros nombres. –Comentó él abrazándome con aún más fuerza y posando un suave beso en mi cabello.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, no estaba siendo yo mismo cuando lo dije, pero no pude volver atrás.

-Antonio… -Fue más un suspiro que una palabra real, pero él me entendió perfectamente, porque volvió a besarme en el pelo y puso sus manos frías en mi cara para que lo mirara directamente.

-Signori! –La voz del Guarda Suizo me hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Lo llevaba un carro lleno de paja mojada transportada por un caballo marrón. –Este hombre nos llevará hasta el Vaticano, subid.

Y así, hicimos la vuelta hasta el Vaticano, en silencio y completamente empapados.

-"¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Romano?" –Me reprendí a mí mismo-. "¿Qué intentabas hacer hace un momento, eh?"

Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

En cuanto llegué a la Plaza de San Pedro, bajé del carro y corriendo fui a cambiarme a mi habitación antes de presentarme ante el Papa.

Menos mal que en ese momento estaba Veneciano en mi habitación, encendiéndome la chimenea con trozos de madera.

-¿Romano? Menos mal, me tenías preocupado. Tenías que haber vuelto cuando empezó a…

Pero yo no le dejé acabar. Le abracé apresuradamente y empecé a llorar amargamente. No sabía por qué lloraba, no sabía por qué tenía tanta angustia en mi interior, no sabía por qué quería encerrarme en la habitación hasta que el mundo se acabara… sólo sabía que quería un abrazo de mi hermano.

-Cálmate. Tranquilo, Romano, todo va a ir bien.

-No va a ir bien, no va a ir nada bien… -Murmuré, aún sollozando.

-No pasa nada, cálmate ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Nada, no ha pasado nada.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha dicho algo? –Preguntó él. Nunca lo había visto como mi hermano mayor pero estaba ejerciendo su papel estupendamente.

-No, no. Ha sido muy bueno. Todo ha ido bien.

-¿Entonces qué te sucede, Lovino?

Y comencé a llorar otra vez. Únicamente con oír mi nombre, las lágrimas volvieron a surcar mis mejillas como las gotas de lluvia que caían en el cristal de mi habitación.

Era eso. Mi nombre. Él jamás diría mi nombre. Él diría el de Feliciano porque se creía que yo era Feliciano.

-"Todo ha sido para Feliciano. Sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus caricias, su abrazo… es de Feliciano. Yo nunca he sido otra cosa para él que su subordinado y siempre lo seré."

-La boda es en dos días. –Me recordó mi hermano-. No puedo pedirte que sigas haciendo esto, te está haciendo mucho daño.

-No, no. Estoy bien. De verdad. –Me enjuagué mis lágrimas rápidamente, para que viera lo fuerte que era yo-. Puedo soportarlo. Todo irá bien.

Incluso la boda era para mi hermano.

No para mí.


	4. Primeros conflictos

Como he visto que el capítulo de Alemania me había quedado muy largo, he acortado bastante el de Romano, pero no serán todos así, os lo aseguro.

Bueno, creo que no he tenido mucho éxito con esta historia, pero intentaré mejorar y seguir esforzándome para conseguir que os guste de verdad.

Muchos besos y gracias por los que me estáis siguiendo :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**Alemania**

**1914**

**Alemania**

_Sangre, por todas partes. Y gritos, unas voces me llamaban y otras eran alaridos de dolor._

_Los soldados estaban por todas partes, muertos, ensangrentados, algunos corriendo en dirección opuesta a la batalla._

_-¡Luchad! –Pero mi voz se apagó con el estruendo de su alrededor._

_No había forma de ganar, todo estaba perdido, dejaría de existir de un momento a otro._

_-"Los países nunca mueren." –Le había dicho un viejo amigo. –"Simplemente renacen con otro nombre, más fuertes y con mayor experiencia."_

_Pero yo no quería morir, alguien me estaba esperando. Había estado esperando por mí durante décadas, no la podía dejar así. No podía dejarla sola de nuevo. Debía hacer algo, tenía que acabar con toda esa locura. Llevaba demasiado tiempo así._

_-"Sólo quiero volver a casa…" –Pensé cuando me desmayé._

Me desperté con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo completamente sudado. Había tenido ese sueño otra vez, no paraba de repetirse dentro de mi cabeza. Sangre, fuego, gritos. Una y otra vez como si fuera una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar por mucho que quisiera.

Me levanté pesadamente de mi cama sin mirar a mi despertador siquiera, un buen soldado siempre se levantaba a las seis de la mañana. Caminé hacia el baño como un sonámbulo, e intenté borrar mi pesadilla con grandes cantidades de agua fría que hizo que me despejara por completo.

En seguida, Hans apareció en mi habitación con la ropa recién planchada y un periódico bajo el brazo.

-Ahórratelo, Hans. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Muy bien, señor.

-Tráigame mi uniforme militar, está ahí, en el armario. Hoy voy a entrenarme. –Me sequé la cara con una toalla verde-. ¿A qué hora se levantará el señor Austria?

-Me ha pedido que le despierte a las nueve de la mañana.

-Perfecto. –Me puse los pantalones verdes oscuros y las botas negras-. ¿Italia no se ha levantado aún, verdad?

-Suele dormir hasta las once de la mañana, señor. –Dijo Hans con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo sonreía cuando hablaba de Italia-. Es como un niño.

-Sí, algo parecido. –Y sin decir una palabra, me fui hasta su habitación.

Llamé cuatro veces a la puerta, las dos primeras más suaves pero las últimas con fuerza.

-¡Italia! –Le llamé. Agotada mi paciencia (sí, a las seis y diez de la mañana) abrí la puerta y sin miramientos, le descorrí las cortinas. Él ni se inmutó, estaba acostado de lado, tapado por una manta blanca y abrazando a una almohada como si fuera un osito de peluche. Y seguía dormido.

-Al… em…ania. –Italia sonreía al hablar en sueños.

Y, después de oír eso ¿cómo se suponía que lo debía despertar? Si era tan tierno, dormidito, soñando conmigo…

-"Alemania, es un inútil, un inútil y un incompetente. Y no lo quiero en mi guerra."

No, Italia no era un inútil. No si yo podía impedirlo. Estaba decidido, enseñaría a Italia a luchar en una guerra y Austria tendría que aceptarlo en la guerra.

-Italia… -Susurré, intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón que se habían disparado al oír mi nombre-. Italia. –Intenté que mi voz sonara más firme, pero no había forma. Respiré profundamente y… -¡ITALIA!

Él se despertó de repente y al verme enfrente de él, saltó hacia atrás, escondiendo su desnudez (sí, dormía desnudo) con la almohada.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Llevo llamándote tres minutos para que te despertaras. –Le dije. Menos mal que la habitación estaba muy oscura, porque si no fuera así, sería muy evidente que estaba rojo de vergüenza-. En cinco minutos te espero vestido en el jardín trasero. Si quieres participar en esta guerra, lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a luchar.

-De acuerdo, voy a vestirme. –Y salió desnudo de la cama, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Lo peor fue que, contra mi más firme voluntad, mis ojos se posaron en su…

-N… no… tar…des. –Tartamudeé antes de salir corriendo de su habitación, tropezando mis pies con la alfombra que tenía en el pasillo.

Debía de tranquilizarme. No era tan malo ver el cuerpo masculino y yo tenía un **** igual entre mis piernas. No había nada de malo. Era natural, completamente natural, sentirme algo atraído… ¿atraído? ¡¿atraído?

-¡Es el cuerpo de un hombre, Ludwig! –Me recordé. ¿Cómo me iba a sentir atraído por ese chico? Era impensable, no, antinatural incluso. Estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar con normalidad, así que cogí mi Luger de nueve milímetros antes de recordar que hacía demasiado ruido y podría despertar a Austria.

-"Debería de crear algún dispositivo que silencie los disparos." –Me dije, al salir de mi mansión y encontrarme con el aire frío de la mañana en mi piel. El día estaba despejado, no como la mañana anterior que estaba llena de nubes y el Sol tímidamente se alzaba por el este, dejándome ver con más claridad lo que tenía alrededor. El jardín trasero era mi zona de entrenamiento, hacía mucho que había reemplazado los nogales, los sauces y las flores para colocar mis bayonetas, mis rifles, las granadas y mis ametralladoras. Tenía varias dianas esparcidas por todo el lugar y en todas había agujeros de bala.

-Anda, no sabía que tenías todo esto aquí. –Dijo Italia, al aparecer vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules. Intenté no recordar lo que había visto, pero era completamente imposible, con esos pantalones tan apretados-. ¿Tenemos que entrenar tan temprano? Tengo mucho sueño. –Dijo con un bostezo.

-Es la mejor hora, Italia. Ven, acércate. –Cogí mi Luger y se la entregué-. Voy a hacerte una demostración, esto no tendrás que utilizarlo en la guerra, pero así verás lo fácil que se pueden girar las tornas. Intenta disparar.

-No voy a dispararte, Ludwig. –Masculló, horrorizado por la idea.

-Tranquilo, no tiene balas. Haz el amago de intentar dispararme. –Asintió, todavía algo asustado y me apuntó a algún punto de mi pecho (creo que en el derecho, si era así, tenía mucho que aprender todavía.) Yo le cogí la pistola, le puse la mano en la espalda con una llave, con un empujón, lo tiré al suelo y me senté encima de él, apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza-. Debes de mantenerte firme. Cuando veas al enemigo, no te andes con miramientos. Sujeta la pistola con seguridad, apunta y dispara porque en cualquier momento ese enemigo puede volverse contra ti.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de en la posición en la que estábamos. Involuntariamente, había acercado mi cabeza a la suya para que pudiera escuchar bien mis palabras, pero en ese momento, al tenerlo tan de cerca… quería…

Carraspeé y me levanté del suelo.

-¿Comprendes lo que te he dicho?

-Sí. –Dijo él, respirando afanosamente-. He aprendido la lección, aunque no me importaría que me lo explicaras otra vez.

¿Cómo coño conseguía ser tan adorable y tan sexy al mismo tiempo? ¿O era yo, que malinterpretaba la situación? A lo mejor, simplemente, quiere que le demuestre cómo hacer la llave de nuevo, pero esa sonrisa perversa me decía otra cosa…

-Esto es una bayoneta. A ver cómo disparas.

Pero ni la bayoneta, ni la pistola, ni la granada (no, mejor no hablar de lo que hizo con la granada)*, ni siquiera el lanzallamas se le daba bien. Cada vez que le daba un arma, era patoso, se movía con lentitud y no acertó en ningún momento al blanco.

-A ver, sólo tienes que mantener la pistola firme, los brazos extendidos y no dejar de mirar al objetivo. –Me puse detrás de él y puse mis manos encima de las suyas que agarraban la pistola. Noté cómo se ponía tenso de repente. –Apunta al objetivo, es lo único que tienes que hacer. –Sus manos frías se estaban volviendo tibias, se pegó aún más a mí y casi se me escapa un respingo-. Dis… para, al blanco. ¡Mira al objetivo, no a mí! –Le grité nervioso, al ver que estaba volviendo su cabeza hacia mí-. ¡Te estoy diciendo que mires a tu objetivo!

-Eso estoy haciendo.

En ese momento, mi mundo perdió todo el sentido. Ya no veía a los pájaros volando sobre nosotros las nubes en el cielo, no olía a pólvora y no estaba cansado por el esfuerzo. Porque mi único centro era él.

-Ita…

-¡Italia! –Gritó Austria que acababa de aparecer por la puerta-. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Austria! –Rápidamente Italia se separó de mí y como si un hubiera ocurrido nada, abrazó a su querido amigo-. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, ¿oye, por qué Sacro Im…?

-Ya hablaremos de él, tú tranquilo. Alemania, ¿nos acompañas?

-Claro. –A pesar de todo, tenía mucha hambre.

Todo el día estuvimos juntos. Todo el maldito día. Al desayunar, en la reunión, en la biblioteca, en la comida, en la merienda… parecía que Austria no nunca hubiera dicho que no quería a Italia en "su" guerra. Ahora no se separaba de él en ningún momento y no paraban de hablar de los "viejos tiempos".

Por la tarde, ya cansado de sus parloteos, me fui a dar una vuelta alrededor de mi mansión, para despejar la mente y, sobretodo, para escuchar el silencio.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo durante lo que me parecieron horas y, finalmente, me senté bajo el roble que estaba a cincuenta metros de mi casa e intenté dejar la mente vacía. Pero era imposible. En seguida recordaba su cara, su sonrisa, su abrazo, su mirada, sus palabras, su cuerpo bajo el mío…

¿Qué me estaba pasando? No podía dejar de pensar en Italia y el pensar en él, sólo me ofrecía una sensación tan cálida que llegaba a ser tanto reconfortante como dolorosa. No lo comprendía, no entendía nada en absoluto, a no ser que todo lo que me pasaba fuera…

-¡Señor! –Me llamó Hans corriendo desde la mansión-. Señor, ha ocurrido algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-El señor Austria, no para de gritarle a Italia por algo que sucedió entre ellos dos y él no para de llorar, señor no sé lo que ocurre.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más, yo ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la mansión tan rápido como me permitían las piernas. Desde el exterior de la mansión se podían oír perfectamente los gritos de Austria.

-¡No puedes vivir eternamente en el pasado! ¡Tienes que dejarlo atrás, Sacro Imperio Romano ya no existe, Italia!

Italia le respondió algo con voz ahogada que no conseguí oír, pero eso no aplacó la ira de Austria.

-¡Ahora Alemania no es él! ¡Nunca lo fue! Haz lo que te digo, idiota. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo.

Llegué a la habitación cuando la conversación estaba en ese punto. Al momento, salió Italia hecho un mar de lágrimas, me atropelló apresuradamente y se encerró en su cuarto.

Tenía dos opciones, o tranquilizaba a Italia o le daba un puñetazo a Austria.

Tenía demasiada ira acumulada.

Elegí la segunda opción.

Del golpe Austria cayó de su silla, le rompí las gafas y le partí un labio, pero yo no le di un segundo de cuartel. Al segundo, ya le cogía de la camisa que estaba manchada de sangre, dispuesto a darle el segundo puñetazo.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera un segundo!

-Le has hecho daño a Italia, no tengo porqué escucharte.

-¡No, Alemania! Tú no lo entiendes. Lo he hecho por ti.

-¿Por mí? –En ese momento me daba asco-. ¿Por mí? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Escúchame, Alemania. Yo… tengo que explicarte. –Austria escupió sangre-. Sacro Imperio Romano y tú…

-¿Qué?

-Sois la misma persona.

**Romano**

**1493**

**Italia**

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente como pude. Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche sobre novias ensangrentadas, cuervos negros de tres ojos y muertos vivientes como invitados de boda. Y, aún así, no había dormido lo suficiente, qué cosas ¿verdad?

Me reuní con el Papa cuando ya estaba almorzando.

-Te has levantado tarde, Veneciano.

-No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. –Respondí, cogiendo pan y untándolo de mantequilla fresca.

-Normal, mañana es el día de tu boda. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

-Sí, Padre. –Después de secarme, había estado toda la tarde con una modista que me iba a hacer un traje a medida con los colores de mi país verde, blanco y rojo y del resto de detalles ya se había ocupado España, así que no tenía más que hacer. Lo peor es que el día anterior había querido que me reuniese con él para participar en los preparativos de la boda, pero yo había utilizado excusas muy vagas para no encontrarme con él después de lo que sucedió en Roma. Por cierto…

-¿Dónde se encuentra el señor España, Padre?

-En el patio, con la Guardia. –Me respondió secamente-. Está entrenando con ellos, me dijo que irías a verle después.

-"Muy divertido, sí señor."

-Ahora mismo voy. –Me tragué el pan como pude y salí directo al patio. A ver si España había mejorado en sus artes de la lucha, no para verle a él, no señor, sino para ver cómo luchaba.

Me tragué mis palabras cuando lo vi, en medio de una pelea con espada de entrenamiento con un Guardia medio desnudo y sudoroso que me dejaba sin respiración, con sus movimientos ágiles y felinos, esa mirada penetrante llena de concentración… bueno, no tanta.

-¡Hola, Veneciano! –Me saludó tras esquivar una estocada de su adversario-. Te presento a Frankl, de la Guardia Rusa.

-¿Rusa? Me creía que sólo había suecos por aquí. –Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pues se ve que no. –Respondió riéndome. –Gracias, ya te puedes retirar.

Cogió la espada de Frankl y me la tiró a mis pies.

-Sé que no eres muy buen luchador, pero ¿te atreves?

-"Veneciano diría que no, Veneciano odia pelear, no te metas en su juego, no lo hagas, no…"

-Acepto.

-"Idiota."

La verdad era que no se me daba nada bien luchar a mí tampoco, pero había juntado tanto odio a los franceses esos meses que incluso me había entrenado un poco para echarlos yo mismo de mi país.

-Y dime, Veneciano. ¿Por qué me odias? –Preguntó, lanzando una estocada que tuve que evitar con un paso a la izquierda.

-¿Disculpe? –Le hice una finta básica que él me bloqueó con soltura.

-Bueno, me has estado evitando desde que llegamos aquí y después de lo que pasó en Roma –se lanzó sobre mí, me agarró el brazo y se puso por detrás para que no me moviera, con un gesto dramático puso la espada de entrenamiento en mi cuello- no me hablas. –Susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Pero yo era un hueso duro de pelar, así que con todas mis fuerzas le pegué tal pisotón que se alejó de mí aullando de dolor.

-¿Evitando, señor? No sé de qué me habla.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo… -Dijo España cuando pudo andar con normalidad-. Pelea con deshonor, mi señor.

-Si el deshonor me mantiene vivo, bienvenido sea.

-Já, ya lo veremos. –Y empezó a atacar otra vez, un golpe tras otro, un movimiento tras otro, un paso tras otro. Yo me sentía cada vez más y más cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con intensidad, mis ejercicios se basaban en el aprendizaje de movimientos pero jamás había luchado en serio. Aún así, iba a esforzarme al máximo para derrotar a España.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Romano?

Era la primera vez que decía algo de mí en todo el tiempo que llevábamos ahí.

-Poca cosa. –Respondí dando bocanadas de aire-. Sólo que eres un viejo pervertido, canalla, avaricioso y mentiroso. Y que darías cualquier cosa por salirte con la tuya. –Podía decir mucho más de él, pero me quedaba sin oxígeno.

-Así que eso es lo que piensa de mí. No me lo esperaba. –Admitió tras defenderse de una estocada elegantemente.

-Bueno, señor, le abandonasteis y luego le vendisteis a los franceses. Tiene razones suficientes para odiaros.

-¿Así que era eso? –Y el muy canalla se rió, ¡en mi cara! –¿Sabes el año que llevo, Veneciano? Los Reyes Católicos no han parado ni un segundo de mandarme tareas: que si revisa la ruta de Colón, que si echa completamente a los judíos de España ¡un año entero para echar a todos los judíos! Y todavía quedan más, seguro. Además, al final conquistamos toda la Península, con lo cual tenía que encargarme de ver la situación en la que nos había dejado el anterior y, bueno, la rutina de siempre. –Una nueva estocada, aunque un poco más débil-. Y después de encargarme de todo lo que me mandaron, pude volver a la capital, pero allí me llevé una sorpresa, habían vendido a mi queridísimo Romano, a aquel dulce niño que me seguía a todas partes y que nunca hacía caso a lo que le decía, ¡a los franceses! A cambio de dos islas diminutas que no servían absolutamente para nada. Menos mal que recuperaron el juicio y echamos a los franceses a patadas. Así que nos quedamos con Córcega, Cerdeña e Italia del Norte. –Hizo una finta muy enrevesada en la que tuve que tirarme para atrás para que no me diera-. Yo jamás hubiera vendido a tu hermano, Veneciano. Es una persona muy preciada para mí.

España se arrodilló, enfrente de mí, y me quitó una gota de sudor de mi cara. No tenía escapatoria, él se acercaba cada vez más y más a mi cara…

-Nos vemos, Veneciano. –Y se fue, sin decir nada más, dejándome con el corazón en un puño y mis esperanzas hechas pedazos.

¿Esperanzas? ¿Por qué esperanzas? ¿Qué esperaba que hubiera hecho? Nada. No hubiera pasado nada, porque yo no sentía nada por él.

Desde el suelo pude ver a Veneciano vestido de criada que me saludaba desde la ventana de mi habitación. Yo le saludé también y me levanté pesadamente para mirarle mejor. Veneciano parecía muy alterado, rápidamente expulsó vaho al cristal y escribió "imavlas." Le miré sin comprender, ¿qué significaba esa palabra? ¿era una receta de pasta nueva que había descubierto? ¿era un nuevo juego que se había inventado?

-Imavlas, imavlas… -Ni idea de lo que significaba esa palabra. Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber cuando de repente vi que las cortinas se habían cerrado misteriosamente. No podía ser, Veneciano estaba con otra persona en mi habitación, algo muy grave estaba sucediendo. Debía hacer algo por ayudarle, cualquier cosa, tenía que salvar a mi hermanito.

-Imavlas. –De repente me di cuenta, había olvidado por completo que mi hermano era un imbécil y que creía que yo podía leer del revés sin pensarlo-. Imavlas, salvami.

-"Ya voy hermanito." –Cogí un arco de entrenamiento y tres flechas cuando los Guardas de diversas nacionalidades no estaban mirando. Corrí hasta las escaleras, sorteé los largos pasillos hasta abrir la puerta con un golpe.

Lancé una flecha hasta dejarla clavada cerca de la cabeza de España, que me miraba sorprendido.

-Te puedo asegurar que no fallaré la próxima, aléjate de él. –Intenté que mi voz sonara firme, para que él me pudiera ver seguro de mí mismo, pero no lo estaba en absoluto. No al ver que España le había cogido la mano a Veneciano y ambos estaban sentados en la cama.

*Si tenéis mucha curiosidad, capítulo 20 de Hetalia, es buenísimo XD


	5. Primera vez

A ver, seguramente os estaréis preguntando por qué no sale Japón y es que es el inicio de la 1º Guerra mundial y por eso está Austria dando por saco y no Japón XD También me gustaría disculparme con las fans de Austria, en este capítulo lo he puesto muy malvado, pero comprenderme necesitaba un malo y debido al pasado de éste con Sacro Imperio Romano, me venía de perlas.

La verdad es que no esperaba subir este capítulo hoy ya que, como veréis es bastante largo, pero bueno, espero que os guste igualmente.

Bueno, sin más dilación, espero que os guste el último capítulo.

Muchos besos y muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencias: **Lemon aunque es cortito (me entra demasiada vergüenza escribirlo y digo ah! Termina, termina! la verdad es que prefiero leerlo que escribirlo jajaja.

oooooooo

**Alemania**

**1914**

**Alemania**

-¿C… cómo dices? –Pregunté, casi sin poder creérmelo cómo podía ser la misma persona que Sacro Imperio Romano ¡si ni siquiera lo conocía! ¡No sabía quién era!

Austria, suspiró pesadamente.

-Nunca he querido llegar a esto…

-¿Quién es ese Sacro Imperio Romano? ¿Y por qué no he sabido nunca sobre él?

-Siéntate, por favor, Alemania…

-Austria, déjate de estupideces y explícame por qué has hecho llorar a Italia.

-Todo tendrá sentido en un momento. –Me prometió Austria-. Por favor, tranquilízate…

Y, antes de que yo pudiera rechistar de nuevo, empezó a hablar de forma nostálgica.

-Mira que te lo advertí. Te advertí que no era nada bueno seguir amarrado a la esperanza de encontrarte con ella, Sacro Imperio, pero tú no me escuchaste. –En los ojos de Austria había un brillo de tristeza-. Hace mucho tiempo, tú y yo éramos aliados. Tú y yo contra el mundo, dijiste una vez, no habría nadie que nos detuviera, nadie nos osaría enfrentarse a nosotros, la Nación más grande del mundo.

Austria sonrió.

-Buenos tiempos, pero no duraron mucho. –Continuó-. Un hombre llamado Napoleón quiso enfrentarse a nosotros ¿te imaginas? El pequeño Imperio francés contra nosotros, qué risa nos dio cuando vimos su declaración de guerra, en aquel momento ya te habías enamorado de ella, una pequeña sirvienta de mi castillo a la que no podías dejar de mirar en ningún momento. En aquel momento no me pareció mal la relación que manteníais, incluso te regaló una maldita escoba y qué feliz parecías llevándola a todos sitios. Pero luego empezó la guerra, los franceses eran más fuertes de lo que esperábamos y luchamos como leones contra ellos, pero nos superaban en número, en fuerza y en armas. Estaba todo perdido, no había nada que hacer, insistí en firmar la paz con ellos pero tú no querías. "Debo protegerla" me dijiste, y seguiste enfrentándote a ellos aunque sabías cuál era tu final. Ella fue tu perdición.

Me había quedado sin habla. Toda aquella historia me parecía familiar, pero al mismo tiempo muy lejano, como si fuera un sueño muy antiguo o una pesadilla que intentaba olvidar.

-¿Qué… qué sucedió? –Pregunté.

Austria cogió su pañuelo y se lo colocó en el labio, a pesar de que ya no hacía falta, la sangre se había secado y se estaba formando costra.

-El seis de agosto del año mil ochocientos seis, Bonaparte te venció. Y tú moriste.

-Pero ¡una nación no puede morir! Alguien me lo dijo, alguien…

-Yo fui quien te lo dijo, Sacro Imperio. Las naciones no mueren, ¿recuerdas? simplemente renacen con otro nombre, más fuertes y con mayor experiencia.

-¿Y por qué, por qué no me acuerdo de nada, ni de Bonaparte, ni de Sacro Imperio, ni de ella?

-Fui yo quien impidió que recordaras nada. –Se confesó sin un ápice de arrepentimiento-. Ella había hecho que cayeras en la desgracia, no podías recordarla porque si no, caerías otra vez en los mismos errores.

Despertaste casi setenta años después, como una Nación, más dura, más fuerte y sin ni un recuerdo en la memoria, como suele suceder cuando se renace.

-"¿Usted es el señor Austria?" –Me dijiste cuando despertaste-. "¿Dónde estoy?"

-"Tranquilo, pequeño, ya estás a salvo. Los franceses han fracasado y tú ya puedes levantarte como una Nación."

-"Me duele la cabeza."

-"Lo sé, tranquilo, ya estás a salvo." –Se suponía que era yo quien debía ayudarte a recordar tu pasado, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no después de recuperarte después de tanto tiempo.

-"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

-"Nada, no ha pasado absolutamente nada, Alemania. Acabas de nacer, nada más. No hay nada que temer. No hay nada que recordar."

-No puede ser, no, no. Es mentira. –Me sentía tan inseguro, no sabía quién era, de dónde venía, qué había sucedido en mi pasado. –No entiendo nada, absolutamente nada. –De repente, me di cuenta de algo realmente importante-. ¿E Italia? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto, con todo lo que me has contado?

-¿Aún no lo comprendes, Sacro Imperio? Italia era la sirvienta. –Austria se rió-. Eras tan pequeño que no sabías diferenciar un hombre de una mujer y yo jamás te dije la verdad.

-Me duele, me duele la cabeza. –Miles de imágenes pasaban ahora por mi cabeza, sin poder evitarlo, mi escenas entrecortadas, conversaciones perdidas, conocimiento borrado hacía mucho tiempo y… ella.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Exactamente lo que dije._

_Debía irme ya. No podía ver cómo sufría en silencio un segundo más._

_-Nos vemos. Cuídate mucho. –Dije con todo el dolor de mi alma._

_Me di la vuelta, no podía soportarlo más tiempo, quería cabalgar y hacer que miles de leguas me separaran de ella y no verla nunca más. No quería, no quería dejar de verla, pero debía hacerlo, por mi Nación, por mi gente._

_-¡Espera, espera! –Gritó ella-. ¡No! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!_

_Me giré y vi la inquietud de su cara y las lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Yo… te daré esto. –Y me ofreció la escoba que de la que no se había separado ni un segundo mientras estuve en casa de Austria-. Piensa que soy yo y llévalo contigo._

_Sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella._

_-Acepto tus sentimientos. –Dije al coger la escoba-. ¿Y en tu casa qué se hace por la persona que uno quiere?_

_-Tal vez… un beso._

-Debo hacer algo. –Mascullé cuando me recuperé-. Tengo que decirle que le amo, como le amaba antes y como seguiré amándole siempre.

-Pues deberías de darte prisa. –Me avisó Austria, mirando el reloj de pared. –Va a coger el tren de las seis y volverá a su país.

-No puede hacer eso ¿por qué haría eso?

-Porque yo se lo pedí. Era necesario, la guerra…

No escuché nada más de lo que me dijo, me largué de ahí en cuanto pude.

oooooooo

-"No puede ser, no puedo haber llegado tarde, no por favor, que no se haya ido, que no haya cogido el tren…"

Había cogido una de las motos más rápidas que tenía en la mansión, había sorteado peligrosamente (en algunos casos, rayando el suicidio) los coches de la carretera, pero aún así, llegaba un minuto tarde. El tren podía haberse ido perfectamente.

Pero no, milagrosamente, el tren con dirección a Italia seguí ahí.

-¡Italia! –Era enorme, con múltiples vagones a ambos lados, no era posible que me escuchara-. ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia! –No tenía billete así que no me dejaron pasar en ningún vagón de los que intenté pasar, así que recé porque me oyera y saliera del tren-. ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Por favor! ¡Italia! ¡Italia!

-¡Pasajeros al tren! –Gritó el revisor.

-No, no por favor. –No podía estar pasando, no, era un mal sueño. Italia no se podía ir, no podía irse, no…

-¿Ludwig? –Preguntó él, saliendo de uno de los últimos vagones que había visitado-. Q… quiero decir Alemania ¿qué haces aquí?

Suspiré de alivio. Ahora la que creía que era la parte difícil, pero las palabras brotaron de mis labios atropelladamente, como si las hubiera ensayado mil veces.

-No me importa, Italia. No me importa que me llames Alemania, Ludwig o Sacro Imperio Romano. Me da exactamente igual el nombre que utilices al llamarme. Lo único que te pido es que jamás te separes de mí, porque he estado demasiado solo sin ti estos años.

Por una vez en su vida, Italia se había quedado sin palabras, me miraba al principio con miedo, luego con nerviosismo y por último, feliz. Muy feliz.

-Vámonos a casa, Italia. –Le pedí, tendiéndole la mano.

Pero él se tiró encima de mí, abrazándome y riendo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa y las mías amenazaban por salir de mis ojos.

Y así, abrazado a él en la mitad de la estación de Lehrter Bahnhof, fue cuando besé a mi amado por segunda vez.

Y fue un beso muy real, de los que jamás se me olvidarían.

**Romano**

**1493**

**Italia**

-Aléjate de él. –Repetí, tensando aún más la cuerda-.

-Romano, tranquilízate. –Las palabras de mi hermano me dolieron incluso más de lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo ¿acaso estaba defendiendo a España?- Escúchale…

-Creo que ya le he escuchado suficiente. Ahora me gustaría probar qué tal le sentaría a su cabeza una flecha que la atravesase como adorno. ¿Qué te parecería eso como regalo de bodas, eh España? Una bonita flecha…

-No vas a dispararme. –Me dijo el bastardo con toda la cara dura del mundo.

-Claro que sí, lo haré, ya lo verás. Oh, espera, no lo verás porque estarás muerto. –Mi hombro me empezaba a doler, no podría sostener el arco mucho más tiempo.

-Romano, por favor. –Me suplicó mi hermano-. Él sólo intentaba advertirme.

-¿Advertirte de qué? Si de lo único que deberías de tener cuidado es de él.

-Ya basta de tonterías. –Y con esas palabras, España se abalanzó sobre mí, me quitó el arco y cerró la puerta con el pie, mientras me empujaba a la cama con mi hermano. Todo esto, en menos de un suspiro-. Deja de hacerte la víctima de una novela romántica y escucha.

-¡Canalla! Devuél…

-España sólo quería decirme que tuviera más cuidado para ocultar mi identidad. –Me explicó mi hermano poniéndome una mano en el hombro para evitar que atacara a España-. Hay algunas personas que van a ir a la boda que todavía podrían recordarme como sirvienta de Austria y en seguida atarían cabos.

-Gente muy lista, por cierto. –Añadió España dejando el arco en el escritorio, fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Y tú cómo sabías que yo no era Veneciano? –Había hecho una actuación perfecta, había dicho mil estupideces enfrente del Papa, había "olvidado" dónde se encontraba mi habitación un par de veces y me había puesto en evidencia delante de toda Roma.

-Oh, lo sabía desde el principio. Intenté decírtelo un par de veces, bajo la lluvia, en el patio hace un rato, pero no nos dejaban solos ni siquiera un segundo. Así que dejé las cosas como estaban. –España se apoyó en el escritorio y suspiró muy cansado-. Además ¿creías que yo no reconocería a la persona que amo?

Me quedé sin respiración durante un segundo, el corazón me empezó a latir muy aprisa después de oír esas palabras. No podía ser, él, ¿qué? ¿había oído mal quizás? ¿estaría hablando de otra persona? Se me ocurrían mil razones por las que él estaba diciendo eso, pero en ningún momento quise pensar que él me amaba a mí. No quise pensar eso. Era muy doloroso.

-Así que con esta boda estaría todo solucionado. –Continuó él-. Tú protegerías a tu hermano y yo… ligaría mi vida con el hombre que desde siempre había estado enamorado. Todos contentos ¿verdad?

-Oh, pero es que mi hermano también está enamorado de ti, España. –Dijo Veneciano, para horror mío-. Siempre está diciendo que te odia, que no quiere ni verte, pero siempre está recordando lo que habéis hecho juntos, lo que le decías, lo que aprendió contigo así que yo creo…

No dejé que hablara más, le había puesto la mano firmemente sujeta en su boca para que no dijera una palabra más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inmensamente idiota? ¿Nunca había sabido quedarse callado?

-Veneciano, por favor, lárgate. –No estaba dispuesto que dijera una palabra más. Así que le tiré del pelo hasta llevarlo fuera de la habitación-. No te creas ni una palabra de lo que dice. –Dije intentando tomármelo un poco a broma-. Es un idiota, no sabe lo que dice, no para de decir tonterías…

-Romano ¿es verdad? ¿tú me quieres? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

-P… pero ¿cómo te voy a querer, estúpido pervertido? ¡Que sepas que yo jamás te he amado y jamás te amaré! No… no te acerques más. No… más… tú… ah…

Aparté la mirada, España estaba a menos de dos centímetros de mi cara, no podía soportar esta tensión mucho más tiempo, no quería, no, yo no amaba a España, no…

Sin embargo dijo…

-Lovino… -Y yo estuve absolutamente a su merced.

Me besó con timidez, fue casi un mínimo roce entre nuestros labios, pero en seguida se volvieron más y más intensos y antes de darme cuenta, ya le había cogido del pelo y le había introducido la lengua dentro de su cálida boca, embriagándome de su olor, de sus caricias, de él.

-España… -Dije en un momento que paré a respirar. –Bésame más. –Había sido la única palabra que había aprendido en español.

Él sonrió.

-Aprendiste bien, Lovino. –Me felicitó besándome con mayor intensidad. Sus manos expertas, quitaron uno a uno cada botón de mi camisa, para recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel con sus caricias.

Estaba en el cielo, no, mucho más allá. El cielo no podía ser tan maravilloso como él me estaba mostrando.

No fui consciente de que me estaba llevando a la cama hasta que sentí las sábanas bajo mi piel. Me quitó completamente la camisa con un gesto y la tiró hasta el otro lado de la habitación y empezó a saborear mi piel con sus labios.

Gemí, gemí y volví a gemir. A pesar de que quería retener mi voz todo lo posible, fue imposible al sentirme tan bien como me estaba sintiendo. En ese momento, sólo podía decir monosílabos cargados de pasión y de placer. Era imposible comparar las manos de España, los besos de España, sus labios, sus caricias, a ninguna otra cosa del mundo. No había nada que me hiciera sentir tan bien como me estaba sintiendo.

-Jefe España… -Dije al sentir su lengua en uno de mis pezones. Me estaba torturando, sin duda estaba torturándome, intentando conseguir alguna cosa que a mí se me escapaba.

-No. –Susurró España, acercándose a mi oído-. Hoy no soy tu Jefe España. Hoy soy tu esclavo, un esclavo que está completamente a tu merced. –Añadió pellizcándome un pezón, haciendo que a mí se me escapara un grito de placer.

España no se paró ahí. No. Siguió bajando peligrosamente sus labios hasta mi ombligo y deshizo en nudo de mi pantalón.

-No. Por favor, no. –Si hacía lo que creía que iba a hacer, yo estaría completamente perdido.

Y así fue.

Cuando sentí que la lengua de España recorría la extensión de mi pene, cada vez más y más rápido, ya había olvidado quién era, dónde estaba, había olvidado lo que era dolor, el sufrimiento, el odio, dejando lugar un inmenso placer que recorría todo mi cuerpo como un río de agua ardiendo. Le amaba y el resto no importaba.

-España… no, más… voy a…

Al momento, España sacó la boca de mi pene, dejándome a punto de correrme. Me apartó el pelo sudoroso de la cara y dijo.

-Déjame ver cómo te corres…

-Bast… ah, ah. –Y siguió acariciando mi miembro con su mano, mientas me observaba con esos perversos ojos verdes que brillaban con demasiada intensidad. Cuando me vine, me estremecí bajo él y derramé mi líquido en su mano. Respiré muy trabajosamente, pero apenas me llegaba el oxígeno a los pulmones. El muy imbécil sonrió.

-Ha sido mejor de lo que creía.

¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de tal demonio? Jamás lo entendería, pero tampoco quería entenderlo. Sólo quería que me siguiera besando como había estado haciendo hasta el momento.

Con la misma mano que me había tocado, se acercó a mi ano y empezó a juguetear con mi agujero. Chillé por la sorpresa.

-¿No… no me vas… a dejar… un segundo… para descansar? –Pregunté, haciéndome para atrás hasta tocar mi espalda contra la pared. Él no contestó, estaba bastante claro que no me iba a dejar ni un momento de cuartel, así que introdujo el primer dedo.

Se sentía tan extraño, que explorara cada milímetro de mi ser con esas manos cargadas de mi semen, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para rechazarle. De hecho, quería todo lo contrario, que me poseyera al momento ya que había estado esperando demasiado tiempo sentirme uno con él.

Me preparó cuidadosamente, recorriendo mi interior sin prisas hasta encontrar el punto que me hacía enloquecer.

-Así que es aquí. -Dijo el muy idiota, sin darse cuenta de lo deseoso que estaba yo porque me tomara.

-Hazlo de una vez… -Pude articular entre bocanadas de aire.

Cuando entró dentro de mí, yo me sentí desfallecer por la pasión que tenía cada embestida dentro de mí. Me miró con una cara de de placer que me hizo sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba. Me agarré a su espalda, él me besó profundamente y estuvimos saboreándonos el uno al otro hasta que él llegó al orgasmo muy poco después de que yo llegara por segunda vez.

Poco después, estábamos los dos abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas. Yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él acariciaba mi pelo con una dulzura indescriptible. Nada podía estropear ese momento de felicidad que sentía al notar la calidez de España, el suave aliento de España, los latidos de su corazón, sus caricias.

A menos que…

-¿Y ni siquiera después de lo que hemos hecho, vas a decir mi nombre, Lovino? –Me preguntó él con picardía. La verdad es que se merecía un buen cabezazo en el estómago, pero simplemente le pegué un puñetazo con todas mis ganas en su cara de idiota-. ¡Au! Eso ha dolido.

-Y más que te tiene que doler. –Refunfuñé. ¿A quién se le ocurriría decir semejante estupidez después de haber hecho lo que acabábamos de hacer? Sinceramente, callado estaba más guapo, así no podía estropear un momento tan bonito para decir una tontería tan grande. Sí, la verdad es que lo prefería callado, sin decir una palabra…

-Ti amo, Lovino. –Dijo antes de besarme suavemente en los labios.

Rápidamente me arrepentí de mis palabras. Esas me las podía decir las veces que quisiera y me las podría repetir un millón de veces, que yo jamás me cansaría de oírselas decir.

_**Epílogo**_

**Italia**

**1914**

**Alemania**

-¿Quieres otro trozo de tarta, Italia? –Me preguntó Erika, poniéndome un trozo enorme en el plato.

-¡Muchas gracias, Erika! Eres una cocinera excepcional, ¿es que no te sale nada mal nunca? –Dije metiéndome un trozo enorme en la boca.

Desde que había vuelto a la mansión, los criados se habían propuesto cebarme para que no me volviera a ir nunca más, de hecho, ellos mismos me lo dijeron cuando me vieron cruzar la puerta de la mansión con Alemania del brazo. Después, se había puesto a discutir con Austria sobre la Guerra que si yo entraba, que si no, amenazas, insultos y gritos y poco después ya estaba dentro. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Por fin podía estar al lado de mi querido Alemania todo el tiempo sin que nadie nos molestara, pero debía desempolvar mi bandera blanca de rendición, por si acaso algo iba mal.

-El señor Rusia llegará de un momento a otro. –Me avisó Hans, dándome una servilleta para que me limpiara la cara-. ¿Por qué no vas a decírselo al señor Alemania?

-Sí, en seguida voy. –Alemania ahora pasaba las tardes encerrado en su Biblioteca, leyendo más y más documentos sobre Sacro Imperio Romano, y siempre tenía algún descubrimiento nuevo que contarme.

-"¿Sabes que yo inicié el Protestantismo?" –Me decía muy emocionado-. "¿Y ahora es una religión en pleno auge, Italia! ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

Yo lo único que sabía era que Alemania era lo único que quería en esta vida. Me encantaba su voz, su mirada penetrante, su cabello, su forma de ver la vida, lo lindo que se veía cuando se sonrojaba cuando yo decía algo. Y decían que yo era lindo, para mí, Alemania era mil veces más lindo que yo.

-¡Alemania, Alemania! –Dije irrumpiendo en la Biblioteca-. Hans dice que Rusia está a punto de llegar, tienes que ir a cambiarte, Alemania.

Pero Alemania no me estaba oyendo, estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro polvoriento, con la mirada perdida y tan blanco como la leche.

-¿Alemania, te encuentras mal? –Pregunté, acercándome a él muy asustado.

-Tú… con… tú… pero… por qué… tú… no… -Alemania ya me estaba asustando en serio, no tenía ningún sentido lo que decía-. Estás casado. –Concluyó finalmente.

-¡¿Qué? Yo no estoy casado, jamás lo he estado.

-Pues aquí lo dice bien claro. –Dijo señalándome un párrafo del libro.

"El día 7 de septiembre del año 1493, España por fin contraía nupcias con Italia del Norte, boda a la que fueron invitados los Reyes Católicos, el Papa Alejandro VI, y diversas nacionalidades del mundo, reunidos todos en la ciudad de Roma…"

-¿Pero qué…? –No pude decir nada más, Alemania se alejaba de la Biblioteca con su pistola y su gorro de guerra-. ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Matar a España. –Me contesta como si fuera algo bastante obvio.

-¡No! No lo mates. –Le supliqué.

-No intentes protegerle.

-No, Alemania, no lo entiendes. Quien se casó con España fue mi hermano Romano, no yo.

-Qué excusa tan pobre. –Le impedí que abriera la puerta de la Biblioteca con mi propio cuerpo. No podía permitir que matara al pobre de España.

-Sí, de verdad. Romano se hizo pasar por mí en la boda y se casó con él, apuesto lo que quieras a que ese libro que me has enseñado es anterior al año mil quinientos.

-Es del año 1495. –Reconoció él.

-¿Lo ves? Años después se descubrió el engaño, pero aún así ellos siguieron juntos hasta el día de hoy. –Aún recordaba el día de la boda, había tomates condimentados por todos sitios, Romano tenía una cara de aburrimiento que se le cambiaba radicalmente al mirar a España. España estuvo muy feliz durante toda la boda y no soltó la mano de mi hermano en ningún momento, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Crees que si estuviera casado, te dejaría que me hicieras lo que me haces todas las noches? –Pregunté con sinceridad. Alemania se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento de su cabello, si es que era tan lindo que no lo podía soportar-. Yo con el único que quiero compartir mi vida es contigo.

-¿De verdad? –Me preguntó, aún sonrojado. Me había dicho que le daba mucha vergüenza que le dijera las frases por las que me declaraba una y otra vez, pero yo no podía evitarlo. Le amaba demasiado.

-De verdad, amore. –Le prometí, posando mis manos en su cuello-. Te he estado esperando toda mi vida, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas para que te lo demuestre?

Y le besé en los labios, como él había hecho hace mucho tiempo, cuando él tenía otro nombre y yo era una simple sirvienta en casa de Austria y cuando me juró que nos volveríamos a ver.

Casi no me podía creer que hubiera cumplido la promesa.

_**Próximamente**_

Las Naciones son bastante pervertidas ¿no creéis? Todos, desde Inglaterra hasta el dormilón de Grecia, tienen pensamientos sucios en la cabeza. Bueno, también hay que decir que hay uno que les supera con creces, el país del amor, Francia , quien se ha ligado a cualquier Nación que se ha encontrado en su camino y no ha habido ninguna que se le haya resistido... ¿ninguna? ¿seguro? ¿Apostamos algo?


End file.
